Types of Psychopaths
Types of Psychopaths The Dead Rising psychopaths are the many bosses of the Dead Rising series and they are people who have have gone insane as a result of the outbreaks, taking advantage of the outbreak to fulfill any form of fantasy that they were never able to fulfill or commit immoral acts in order to survive the outbreak. Worker Psychopaths These psychopaths are obsessed with their jobs and try to resume their working life during the zombie outbreak but they resort to murder and various other villainous acts in order to resume their jobs, they only attack the protagonist for getting in the way or for trying to make them leave to find safety. Steven Chapman is the first example from Dead Rising for this as he takes Isabella hostage, injures a survivor and tries to kill Frank because he believed they were vandalizing his work place. = Perverted Psychopaths These psychopaths are obsessed with the erotics,are known to make innuendos during their battles and they known to harass their hostages by using anything that can find, they only attack the protagonist for trying to save their hostage or for not complying to their requests. Hilde Schmittendorf from Dead rising 3 is the best example for this as she makes innuendos, harasses Nick and makes sexual actions in her cutscenes such as making Nick grab her breasts (much to his discomfort). Anarchistic Psychopaths These psychopaths are simply taking advantage of the outbreak or either entertainment, fantasy fulfillment or to make money, they only attack the protagonist for getting in the way. The Looters from Dead Rising 2 and the Convicts from Dead Rising are the best examples for this as the Looters are stealing anything worth of value without worrying about the authorities and the Convicts are killing anyone that they come across for their entertainment. Vengeful Psychopaths These Psychopaths only motivation is to get revenge on someone who has mistreated them prior to the outbreak and only attack the protagonist out of paranoia or for interrupting them. The best example for this is Paul Carson from Dead Rising who tries to kill two women because they wronged him and attacked Frank out of paranoia. Greedy Psychopaths These psychopaths are obsessed with money and steal the money by any means necessary, they only attack the protagonist for getting in the way of making money. Albert Contiello is the best example for this because he harvests organs in order to make money by kidnapping and drugging anyone he comes across. Insane Psychopaths These psychopaths are completely insane and most likely insane due to the deaths of their family members or witnessing a slaughter of survivors when zombies invade their base, they have no motivation for attacking the protagonist. Adam McIntyre from Dead Rising is the best example because he kidnaps a survivor and tries to kill Frank because he thought that they were trying to end the "entertainment" Military Psychopaths These psychopaths are in the military and are only part of the outbreak to either contain it or to take advantage of it by advancing the military they only attack the protagonist for getting in the way of progress. Brock Mason from Dead Rising is the best example because he is trying to eliminate the existence of zombies by killing any survivor and infected they come across. Tragic Psychopath These psychopaths are a result of a death in the family and only attack the protagonist out of insanity or grief. The best example of this is Chuck Greene from Dead Rising 2 Off the Record because he had gone through a drunk depression due to the death of his daughter and when the outbreak started he believed that Katy was still alive and protects his "daughter" by any means necessary. Seven Deadly Sins Psychopaths These psychopaths are unique because they are a combination of all the types of psychopaths and their motivations are formed by their sin such as Dylan's motivation being an obsession with the erotics due to representing the deadly sin of lust. They only appear in Dead Rising 3.